A Evil Mysterious Soul
by KuroYuuki17
Summary: Shippo gets taken over by a soul that is trying to get revenge on his wife that broke free of his spell and killed him. In this story you can find Inuyasha's caring side... and more....


A/N: Hello ya peps… this is my first story in all of so tell me how you think in the review but don't be too harsh…(and anyways I kinda took a little idea from the new Eureka) k that's all I have to say so far so…. - enjoy! And don't forget to rewiew…

Evil Shippo

"Kagome, Kagome?" Inuyasha looks around, "I guess she went off to her world again …at least she's not here to get mad at me…"

"Hey Inuyasha, did she leave?"

"Yes Sango she did"

"Inuyasha… you did it again…. you made her run away…"Shippo said with a sigh.

"Why you," Inuyasha says while he runs towards Shippo to hit him over the head and he misses, "What I never miss," and aims for his head over and over again until he gets tired.

"My luck has finally came," Shippo says with a smile on his face.

"This is impossible!" Miroku shouted.

Sango looks at Shippo with googly eyes, walks over to him, picks him up, then smells him.

"Sango are you alri-," Shippo almost finished saying when Sango kissed him .

"**This is REALLY impossible!**" Miroku shouted even louder with his mouth wide open.

"Uh," Inuyaha says with his mouth wide open too… "Kagome has got to see this!"

"Uh-WOW…" Shippo says still dazed by the kiss, "it must be really my lucky day."

"Well **I **Think **Sango** just needs some rest," Miroku said with an unsteady tone, "**WITH ME**," he said with jealously raging though his veins.

The group goes to sleep but the only strange part is when in the middle of the night Sango gets up from next to Miroku and goes back to sleep next to Shippo.

* * *

In the morning Kagome comes and sees the new problem … Shippo and Sango(SS) and says, "I leave for one night for myself and then BAM Shippo and Sango are love birds… It's like… some… type… of… spel-," Kagome said as she got drifted off by Shippo and walked closer to him until she was holding him up.

"Ahh not you too…" Miroku said.

"Man this is NOT a lucky day…." Inuyasha said with a sigh, "first I can't even touch Shippo if I want to hit him, then Sango has this craving for him, then Kagome likes him too, and now Shippo is acting all strange…"

"Inuyasha, I think all of those are connected," Miroku said trying to feel really smart in this situation.

"Yes, me and Shippo are connected," Kagome said with a giggle.

"No, me and Shippo are," Sango said with growing rage.

"No, me and Shippo are!"

"No, me-"

"Girls, girls, girls, don't fight over me… you both are connected to me…" Shippo said with a smile.

"Of course we are," Sango and Kagome said with giggles.

Kirara walks over to Inuyasha and Miroku and rubs against Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha picked her up and says, "Oh… you feel left out… well let's go somewhere else…" Inuyasha pets Kirara and sets her down so she can transform. Kirara stares at Sango,then transforms. She lets Inuyasha and Miroku on her back then takes one more look at Sango before she flies off.

* * *

They land in a grassy area where there's a box type hole. Inuyasha and Miroku dismounts Kirara so she can turn into her smaller form. Inuyasha picked her up as Miroku went down the hole that leads to the other side…. the other side of this world…. then Inuyasha followed him with Kirara safetly in his arms not letting anything at all happen to her…because if he did when Sango turns back to normal… she'll never forgive him and he will parish.

* * *

They came out on the other side and went into Kagome's home and looked all around… then went outside and into the large storage room behind the house to find… Kagome's grandfather…

"What are you doing here Inuyasha, wanna break more of my stuff!" the old man yelled, "And if your looking for my lovely granddaughter Kagome, she's not here, even though I thought she was with you," and looks to see Miroku…. "And it's nice to see you too monk."

"I know cause she is in my world…. but … you must know…. Somethings wrong with her…" Inuyasha said stumbling.

* * *

A/N: There it is my first story/chapter of anything on and I know it's short but who cares… I think it starts off bad and ends up good tell me what you think in the review… 


End file.
